1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a series of low dielectric constants and organosoluble polyether imides (PEIs) bearing tert-butyl being prepared from the diamine with various aromatic dianhydrides and more particularly to a novel diamine compound, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-(4-aminophenyl)-1-(4-aminophenoxy)benzene, useful in the synthesis of low dielectric constants and organosoluble poly(ether imide)s.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermally stable, durable, insulative polyimides are in great demand for packing integrated circuitry. In electronics packing, these low diectric constant materials are used as passivation layers to minimize crosstalk and to maximize signal propagation speed in devices. Hence, the development of polyimides with increasingly lower dielectric constants has been the focus of several recent investigation.
Aromatic polyimides were well-known as polymeric material of high performance for their excellent thermal stability and balanced mechanical and electronic properties. However, these polymers are difficult to be processed because of high softening temperatures and limited solubility in commercially available solvents; accordingly the research and improvement of their solubility without decreasing their original excellent characteristics were the aims of the present scientists.